A Teenage Love Affair
by whatever-loser
Summary: Lizwin fic. Lizzie and Edwin begin to fall for each other and suddenly they become siblings! Will they make it through or just settle for being siblings? Please read and review!
1. Lucky Day

**Pre-story Information: Edwin and Lizzie are 13 and Derek and Casey are 17. (: And I don't own any of the characters! **

**Edwin's POV**

The moment she walked by me, I looked up and watched her turn the corner. She was very pretty. If only I was more like Derek. If only I had the guts to talk to her. Then maybe I could ask her out. But we're not even friends. I've had a crush on her since I was 11. That's two years! I've never once gotten the chance to talk to her. She must think I'm such a geek.

"Hey dude!"

"Hey what's up man?" I asked my buddy Alex.

"I got this neat video game, from the store and it has this really cool…" I listened to him go on about the game. It wasn't that I wasn't into the whole video game thing. I totally was! It was just that I was not in the mood to talk about it. All I could think about was her.

We walked to Chemistry and took our seats. Mr. Kent came in announcing that we had a Chemistry project to do in pairs and that he was going to assign the pairs. The whole class groaned. I joined in, simply not wanting to look like the loser who loved getting pair with people that I don't even know.

I turned to my right. She was diagonally in front of me. I watched her doodle in her purple book, the one that I noticed her carrying from day one. She had a small smile on her face. I silently wished that someday she would be looking at me with that same smile.

"Okay I'll call out the names of the people working together. Andrew Curtis and Katie Adams, Melissa Bennett and Matthew Long, Jake Smith and Gina Lee…" I began to zone out when I suddenly heard my name, "Edwin Venturi and Elizabeth MacDonald."

This is totally my lucky day! I was going to be partners with HER! The one I've been dying to talk to since I was 11! I tried to stay cool, reminding myself just that in my head. She turned to face me. I nodded at her, hoping that I looked cool. Then she looked away.

I am so lucky!

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

I scribbled his name and drew tiny hearts around it. Yes I know I'm such a freak! But I couldn't really help it. I've had a crush on him for 2 years! Silently, I would notice him at his locker. Everyday walking past his locker was a big deal to me. I would go to the girls' room to make sure my hair was in the right place. I know this is superficial but I just want to impress him. I always notice him in the cafeteria, him in the middle of his friends, making them laugh at all his jokes. I've never really heard his jokes. I wish I could be more daring and go up and just talk to him. But he'll never notice me. I'm not as pretty as Casey.

While I was doodling, I heard his name and mine! We were going to be partners for a project! My heart was racing! I was excited and nervous and scared and happy, all at the same time! Never once did I think I could feel so many things all at one go.

I let out a breath of air, trying to stay calm as I turned around to look at him. I knew exactly where he sat, so I never had to search for him. He always sat diagonally behind me. He was looking straight at me. He nodded at me and I looked away shyly. He looked at me! This is totally my lucky day!

I went home, practically floating on a cloud. I had a goofy smile plastered across my face. "Ooh who's got you smiling like that? Must be a boy! Liz, who is he?" Casey teased. I blushed, feeling my face turning red. I dragged her into my room, making sure to close the door behind me.

"Okay don't tell mum okay? But I kind of like someone in my Chemistry class. His name is Edwin. And today we were made partners for a project." I said, trying to contain my excitement and happiness. Casey was impressed. She probably thought that I wouldn't even like a guy. Okay you probably should know that I'm not the girliest or prettiest of girls on the planet. I'm more of a sports kind of girl. I play soccer in the school's team.

"Tell me about him!" Casey sounded really excited for me.

"Well, he's cute. And I know he's funny because he's always making his friends laugh." I answered, uncertainly.

"Go on…" Casey urged. I shrugged my shoulders. "Is that all you know about him?" I nodded. "Well go ask him out!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I just… can't! I'm not pretty. He won't even take notice of me that way."

"You're pretty. Have some confidence okay? Who knows, maybe he likes you too?"

I shook my head as Casey left the room. That'll never happen.

* * *

**How am I doing so far with this story? Please review! Thanks! (:**


	2. Getting Luckier

**Here's another chapter! I'll upload more soon. Thanks. Please read and review! (:**

**Edwin's POV**

I went home feeling like the luckiest guy on earth. YES! I hoped that this project was going to last a month or two, so I could spend more time with her!

"So what's new today in school Ed?" Dad asked during dinner. I reached for another slice of pizza and smothered it in extra cheese.

"Nothin' much." I answered, taking a huge bite out of the pizza.

"Derek?"

"There's this totally dorky girl in school. She totally fell over when I walked pass her in the hallway. What a geek!" Derek continued telling us about this dorky girl and the stupid things she did. Meanwhile, my mind drifted off to her. I enjoyed the fact that I would be spending lots of time with her doing the chemistry project.

That night I went to Derek's room. Derek was a ladies' man. Maybe he could give me some tips on how to impress her. Maybe I could even get her to like me with his help.

"Hey Derek. I need some help."

"What? I'm on the phone."

"It's about a girl."

"Right hey I'll call you back." He whispered into the phone before he clicked it off. It must have been sally on the other line. "So, a girl huh? What do you wanna know Ed-man?" he leaned back in his chair, swiveling it around to face me.

"There's this girl I like in school and just today we were paired to do a Chemistry project together. So I was kinda thinking of asking her out."

"So go for it."

"I totally don't know what to say to her! Dude you gotta help me man."

"Right. Okay here's some advice. Be cool. Just ask her out casually. Don't sound too excited. Act like you've done it before."

"Right." I said, mentally taking note of what he was saying. "Then what do I do?"

"Get back to me once you've asked her out. Now get out." He said. I left his room and went to my room to do my homework.

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

It was Chemistry again. I was really excited. I walked to class early and sat at my usual seat. Mr. Kent walked in and pasted up a new seating arrangement. I was supposed to be sitting at the back of the lab with him! I picked up my stuff brought them to the back of the class. Then I took out my notebook and began to doodle.

Very soon people started to file into class. I wanted to look out for him but I was afraid of looking too desperate so I kept my eyes on my book. Soon I noticed him walk in. He looked a little confused at first, and then realizing that we had new seats, he looked for his name on the board and walked towards me. My heart started to pound in my chest. It was so loud that he could probably hear it!

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I answered, giving him a small smile before turning back to my book. He looked at me for a while and then looked around the class. Mr. Kent soon began to talk about the project. He also announced that we would be lab partners with the people next to us for the rest of the year. AHHHHH! That was the best news he could have given me! Better than an A in Chemistry! He talked about the project and soon gave us time to think about it.

"So…" I turned to look at Edwin. "What were you thinking of doing?"

"Well, we're supposed to work on air pollution right? So I was thinking about doing it on the forest fires in Indonesia."

Wow he's so smart. I listened as he went on to explain his idea.

"Sounds great. It's due in 2 weeks so when are we going to do it?" I asked. "We could go to MacDonalds in the mall. Is this Saturday good for you?"

"Yeah. So Saturday?" he asked just as the bell rang.

"Yeah."

"See you then." He said before walking out of class. I sighed. This was awesome. I get to do a project with Edwin and spent the rest of the year sitting next to him in Chemistry.

I took my stuff and went to my next class, feeling like the happiest girl on earth.

At home that night, Casey, mum and I were having a very quiet dinner. Mum was deep in thought about something and Casey was just poking at her food with a frown on her face.

"Case, is something wrong?" I asked, concernedly. I could tell when my big sister was upset. She told me almost everything that was bothering her, even when I was not in the mood for it. I never really told her much though.

"Oh, this guy in school. Derek. He's such a pain. He just enjoys tormenting me, like teasing me about my fall in school yesterday and my straight As. What a jerk!"

"Just ignore him. He's probably just jealous that you're smart and pretty." I said.

"Yeah maybe. Thanks Lizzie." She gave me a small smile and began actually eating her food. Mum remained deep in thought. She probably did not even hear us talking. After dinner, I went up to my room to finish my homework. I wondered about what to wear on Saturday. I went to my cupboard and fished out a nice light blue top and jeans.

This will do fine, I thought. I won't look too overdressed and I don't look too sloppy either. I put it behind my door so as not to forget to wear it and went back to staring dreamily at my homework.

One whole day out with Edwin… I drifted off to my castle in the clouds.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter again. I'm gonna try to make the next one long. Thanks Lady Azura for your review! My first reviewer! Haha! Thanks a lot. Please continue to read and review. THANKS! (:**

* * *


	3. Science and Soccer

**Hey all! I'm back! Okay so here's another chapter. It's much longer than I expected, but I guess that's good right? Hope you all like it! Please read and review! Thanks! (:**

**

* * *

**

Edwin's POV

I sniffed my armpits one more time to ensure that I smelt okay. I smelt my underarms and looked at myself in the mirror, watching my reflection sniff his underarms. I realized how stupid and disgusting I looked. _Okay I gotta stop doing that. _I checked my hair. _Check. _I grabbed my laptop off the coffee table and shoved it in my bag pack. Then standing in front of the doorway, I pinched myself. _OW. Hell. Okay I'm definitely not dreaming. I'm actually going to meet Elizabeth Anne MacDonald! _I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and left the house. _Be cool Edwin. Be cool. _

I reached the mall half an hour early. I decided to walk around, in order to look less desperate about meeting her. I went to check out for new video games that were in the store. _Nothing new. _I thought disappointedly. 15 minutes had past. Maybe being early wouldn't be so bad. I went to MacDonald's and sat at the corner. I opened my laptop and began to do some research while waiting for her to arrive.

Not long later, she arrived with a huge bag and her laptop. She looked around the place to find me. I waved over to her.

"Hey Elizabeth! Over here." I gestured. _Wow. She looks great especially since she was just in jeans and a shirt!_

"Hey Edwin. Call me Liz. That's what everyone calls me. Or Lizzie."

"Okay Liz. Planning to run away from home?" I joked, pointing to her huge sports bag.

"No." She smiled. "I have a match later at 4pm. Soccer." She said, as if I didn't know what sport she does. Okay so I know stuff about her, but I'm not a stalker.

"Semi-finals?" I asked. She nodded. She turned on her laptop and began working on our report while I worked on the presentation. While we were doing our work, I would occasionally stare at her and they way she worked. She wore a frown whenever she seemed to have problems phrasing certain things. When she found the right words to use, the corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly. At one point of time, she looked up and caught me staring. Our eyes connected for a while then we both turned back to our work at the same time. After that both of us didn't look up anymore.

At 2.30pm, both of us were done and were feeling hungry.

"I'm starving." I said, turning towards the menu above the counter. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah." She answered, digging into her large bag for her money. She pulled out a blue purse and looked at me. "What?" Oh crap I was staring at her again.

"Nothing." I mumbled and got out of my seat. I looked at the menu before deciding to order a chicken burger. I waited for her to get her food before walking back to our seats together.

"You like the chicken burger too?" she asked.

"Well yeah. That seems like the only nice burger here."

"Me too!" Awkward silence overcame us. I tried to look elsewhere so as to ignore the awkward atmosphere between us. She broke the silence.

"So we're done right? With the project I mean."

"Yeah we are." _Damn Ed, say something. Don't make her think you are some kind of retard!_

"So Liz, how's soccer?" I asked casually.

"Well, it's pretty fun. And it takes a lot off my mind when I'm on the field. Our match later, with East Ville High is not going to be an easy fight. I heard that they're really good. They made it to the finals last year."

"So today's game is going to be a good one huh?"

"Yeah." She paused for a while as if she was contemplating something, and then said, "You coming to watch the game?"

"Yeah why not?" Okay so I was never that interested in sports. But if I could watch her play the sport, why the hell not? She smiled sweetly and got back to her burger.

"So do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah a sister. She's 17. You?"

"A brother and a sister. Brother's 17 and my sister's 7. My parents are divorced so right now we're living with dad."

I probably sounded kind of upset because she said, "well, if it's any help, my parents are divorced too. We live with mum." she looked okay with the whole thing but somehow I could tell that she wasn't okay.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you… I don't know… wanna talk about it?" I asked. She sent me a weird look. "Well, I mean, never mind."

"No I didn't mean… I just didn't think that any guy would say that. Most of the guys I've met are jerks." She said quickly.

"Well not all of them are." I stated.

"Yeah I know. Thanks." Again, that silence washed over us. "My dad left when I was 11. Mum and dad had this huge fight about dad not having time for us. Dad was always at work and mum was really sad. In the end, they just got a divorce."

"My mum had an affair outside. That was 5 years ago. Now she has another family in Australia." I said briefly and watched Liz look at me wide-eyed.

"It must have been really hard for you."

"But we get over it."

"Thanks for sharing this with me." she shot me a grateful look. I nodded. I looked at my watch.

"It's 3.30pm. Wanna go now?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

He carried my stuff for me to the field.

"Thanks. I need to go change now." I said, taking my bag from him.

"I'll see you after the game?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said without thinking. _Liz did you just say that out loud?! _I felt so stupid as I began to blush furiously. He just smiled at me and I turned around and headed to the girls' locker room.

"Hey!" I spun around. "Good luck out there." he shouted.

"Thanks!" I ran into the locker room. What a rush of adrenaline. The whole time doing the project with him was great. Although there were instances of awkward silences, I think we really connected. We managed to talk about our families and it turns out that we have more in common than we thought. Both our families are broken up. It's not the type of similarity that I would have liked but it was something. We talked about it and he seemed to understand. So maybe he wasn't a jerk like the other guys at school.

I got changed into my jersey and stretched. I got a ball and started going drills with my buddy Bethany.

"So I saw you come here with him. How did it go this morning?" Beth asked mischievously.

"What? It was a totally innocent project work meeting." I said innocently.

"Hm then why did he send you here?"

"He said he was coming to watch the game, so we came here together."

"Cool. This is so going to work out between you and him." I shook my head at my friend. We jogged around the field to warm up and then huddled for a pep talk by our Coach Scott.

"Okay listen up girls. We are going to do our best today. We're going to trash these other girls okay? Come on let's do this! 1, 2, 3, TEAM!" we jogged off into our positions as the folks in the stands cheered loud. I felt a little self-conscious but once the game began, nothing could bother me. I was in the zone!

By half time we were tied 1-1. Beth had scored the first goal. She was in the zone too! "Okay girls we're doing great. Okay keep it up people. Communicate with each other. Pass the ball. Let's do this! 1, 2, 3, TEAM!" and we were off again. I looked towards the stands to scan for my mum and Casey. I spotted them and Edwin was just a few rows above them. I saw him looking at me and he seemed to smile a little. I sort of smiled back and went on with the game.

At the 80th minute, Beth passed me the ball. I dribbled it carefully towards the goal. My heart pounded on my ribcage. As I neared the goalpost I prayed hard that I'd make it, and kicked the ball hard. It went flying and the goalie tried to save the ball but it slammed into the back of the net! I screamed!

"AHHHHH!" Beth ran towards me and hugged me! The rest of the team ran towards us and we started jumping around in a group hug. Then we turned our focus to the rest of the game. We had to be alert because the opposing team would be desperate to get a goal. For the next ten minutes, we made sure that the ball did not make it near our goal post. When the referee blew his whistle we all went hysterical! WE WON! We did our little celebratory dance. The crowd cheered with us! It was awesome!

I turned to the stands to find mum, Casey and Edwin. I spotted Edwin coming towards me. I waved at him and shot him my biggest smile. After all, I was feeling really ecstatic.

"Hey!"

"Hey! You were awesome out there! Congrats on winning!"

"I know! I'm just so happy!" I squealed.

"So listen…" he looked kind of nervous and it wasn't the first time that day. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "WillyoubefreenextSaturday?" he mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you."

He took a deep breath. "Will you be free next Saturday? I was thinking that maybe we could catch a movie or something."

"Yeah sure. Saturday sounds good." OH MY GOSH! HE JUST ASKED ME OUT! I was feeling great already and now this was the cherry on top of the cake!

"Great so I'll see you in school on Monday. Have fun celebrating. Congrats!" He said before walking away. I stood there, watching him leave before it registered in me that he had just asked me out!

"Hey Lizzie! You rocked!" Beth came over to give me a hug.

"You were awesome yourself!" I hugged her back.

"Hey Lizzie! You were great out there!" Mum and Casey said. I beamed at them.

"Thanks! I'll meet you all in the car!" I said, before jogging to the locker room when Beth.

"Beth, guess what?"

"What?"

"He asked me out!"

"Shut up!"

"Seriously!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH. You are so lucky!" I grabbed my stuff and slung my bag over my shoulder. We both walked out of the locker room.

"Hey Beth, I think I won't be the only lucky one today." I said, gesturing to Jaime, who was walking towards us. Beth had a crush on him for ages now and he was making his way towards her.

"Hey Beth. Hey Lizzie."

"Hey. Listen I gotta go. Catch up with you guys later. Bye!" I said, making a quick exit, leaving them alone to talk.

Can this day get any better?

* * *

**So how did you like it? Please read and review! (:**


	4. Next Saturday and a Surprise

**Hey all! Here am I with another chapter! I hope you guys like it! (:**

**

* * *

**

Edwin's POV

Monday came and I was back in school for another week or torture. Okay so it was not to torturous now since she knew who I was now. When I saw her in the hallway before Chemistry, she smiled at me and I smiled back and then she left. I got out my stuff for Chemistry and closed my locker.

"Hey dude." Alex said.

"What's up?"

"I've got this new video game. Wanna come and try it out at my place?"

"Sure. What's the game?"

"Babe Raider 3! It's the latest."

"Cool. Let's go for Chemistry now." I said, hurrying him alone, hoping to get sometime before class to talk to her.

"What's the rush dude? Since when were you interested in Chemistry?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to tell Alex, just in case he spread some kind of rumour to the rest of the school. Alex was my buddy, but sometimes he'd just blurt things out unintentionally.

"Anyway dude, there's this girl is Chemistry class I've wanted to ask out. Her name is Celia. She's really hot."

"Celia's not bad. Go for it dude." I said as we walked into class. We split up, each walking to our own seats. Liz was already there. She was doodling in her book again.

"Hey."

"Hey. So you ready for presentation today?" she asked, closing her purple book.

"Yeah. Got the presentation here." I said, holding up my thumb-drive.

"Alright so we're set to go." she said just as Mr. Kent walked into the room.

"First pair to come up and present – Celia and partner!" he announced. We all listened patiently to each presentation until it was our turn to present.

"Edwin and Elizabeth, your turn!" We set up the presentation and got started. At the end of our presentation, everyone clapped and we returned to our seats.

"Well done you two. You both make a great team actually."

We turned to each other and I put my hand out for a Hi-5. She slapped my hand and beamed at me. She seemed to glow a little. She was so pretty. I seemed t stare at her again. She shot me a questioning look. I looked away. That was another thing I had to stop doing.

The bell rang, signaling the end of another lesson, one lesson that I was willing to allow to go on forever.

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

The presentation was a success. Even Mr. Kent said we were a great team. Edwin and I shared a Hi-5. Then I felt him staring at me. I shot him a questioning look. He turned away. I noticed him doing that a lot – staring and turning away when I noticed. Could it be that he liked me too? _Nah that's not possible. But then again, he has been staring at you like you have been towards him. Just that he doesn't notice. Hm. _I thought. I shoved those thoughts out of my head and left the room after Edwin when the bell rang. I sighed. Why did Chemistry have to end so fast? That was the only lesson is school that I looked forward to.

That was the last lesson for me. I went to my locker to get my stuff, and then left the school compound, wishing that Saturday could come faster. And it did. In no time it was Saturday again. I woke up bright and early as I forgot to shut the curtains and the sun's rays were shining brilliantly through my windows. I squinted my eyes and tried to focus my vision on the clock on my bedside table.

7 o'clock.

I was up too early. I was meeting Edwin at 2pm for the movie and I was hoping to sleep till noon so that I did not have to wait too long to meet him. I was having a hard time falling asleep the night before. I closed my eyes again, trying to fall back into slumber. His face came into my mind. I drifted off to thinking about the first time I met him. It was when I was 11. I was carrying this whole stack of books and kind of stumbled down the stairs. I was in a daze and he came over and helped me pick up all my books. Then he helped me carry them to my locker and after that he left. It was kind of weird really. I remembered that back then he was chubbier. Now he was taller and less chubby and more handsome too.

Since that day that he helped me, I couldn't really forget him. He had been my secret crush since then. I never had a class with him until this year. With the thoughts of Edwin in my head, I drifted back to sleep. I woke up again at 10am. I jogged down the steps to the kitchen where mum had made some blueberry pancakes. Yum!

I sat down and got myself two pancakes and smothered it with syrup.

"Hey go easy on the syrup." Mum warned. I smiled to myself.

"So what's made you plaster that goofy smile on your face?" Casey asked.

I turned to make sure that mum wasn't listening before I said, "Remember that boy I had a crush on? He asked me out. I'm meeting him for a movie at 2pm."

"Wow this is so exciting! My little sister is finally going out on a date!" Casey squealed a little too loudly because mum said, "Lizzie you have a date?"

"Casey!"

"Come on Lizzie. Tell me!" Mum urged. I told her about Edwin. "That's cute. So you're going out with him today?"

"Yes mum, can I? Please? Pretty please?"

"Yes you can." Mum smiled as I got up and cleared my plate.

"Lizzie, I can do your make up and your hair!"

"What's wrong with my hair now?" I questioned.

"You just need to do something with it and you'll be gorgeous. Trust me."

Later, I was in my room while Casey dolled me up. I chose my outfit while she did my make up and my hair. I chose a jean skirt which I would wear with this white blouse and my butterfly necklace. This would be matched with my silver sandals. Casey didn't really approve of the outfit but it was better than jeans so she went with it.

Casey brushed on some foundation and some eye shadow. When she was done, I totally did not look like myself. Ii looked like, Casey.

"Wow."

"See Lizzie, you have the looks. You just need to know how to flaunt it."

* * *

**Edwin's POV**

I woke up in the morning and realized that it was Saturday and I had a date with Liz but I had no idea what to do! I burst into Derek's room and, let me tell you, he was not pleased.

"What the – "

"Derek I need your help. It's about that girl I was telling you about."

"Have you asked her out yet?" he said wearily.

"Yes. We're going out today, to the movies at 2pm."

"You asked her out? I never thought you'd have the guts to." I glared at Derek. Yes I've been his little timid minion-slash-servant for far too long. It's time I stood up for myself, but not now, since I needed his help and he was still bigger and stronger than me.

"Yeah so will you help me?"

"Get her chocolates, and flowers."

"That's it? What should I say to her?"

"Dude just play it cool and act like you've done it loads of times." He droned on like it was so easy. And it was, for him, not for me.

"Right okay. Thanks." I said, before closing the door behind me. "Thanks for nothing man." Okay I wasn't being ungrateful. He just wasn't being helpful. I guess I was on my own. I got dressed and went out early to get some chocolates and go get some flowers for her.

I went into the store and the owner said, "Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah can I have a rose please?"

"Just one?"

"Yeah just one." I confirmed.

I got the rose and the chocolates. It was 1.45pm. 15 minutes to go. Just enough time to get to the theatres and buy the tickets for the movie. I leaned against the railing and overlooked the whole mall. There were so many people here today. I glanced at my watch. 1.55pm. I was beginning to get nervous. Finally I spotted her coming up the escalator. She looked beautiful!

"Hi." I managed to say.

"Hi."

"You look… wow."

"Thanks. You don't look so shabby yourself. So you got the tickets?"

"Yeah let's go in. It's about to start." Then I realized that I was still holding onto the rose and the chocolates. "Oh I almost forgot. Here, for you."

"Wow thanks." She said, accepting the rose and chocolates. "I really like it. Thanks."

We walked into the dark theatre. Surprisingly the theatre was pretty empty. We walked up to our seats at the back of the room and sat there in silence before the show started. We really got into the show because none of us said a word during the whole time the show was on. When they were rolling the credits and the lights came on, we turned to each other and smiled.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah it was totally cool! Spiderman was so cool!"

"Wanna go get something to eat now? Pizza?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Let's go." she got up and put her hand through her hair to smoothen it out. Then she adjusted the clips in her hair.

"Hey do you mind if I go to the restroom first?"

"Yeah sure. I'll wait."

She walked into the restroom and returning in 5 minutes with her make up washed off and her hair in a ponytail.

"Sorry. I needed to remove the make up on my face. I wasn't too comfortable with it. My sister insisted that I looked better with it and…" she rambled on.

"You look beautiful even without make up." I cut her off. Whoa where did that come from? Not from me right? Did I say that? I had the guts to say that?

She seemed to stop talking and just blushed. We walked to the pizza place and order a cheese pizza. "So… when's you next soccer match?"

"Oh next week. We're playing in the finals. Oh I really hope we win."

"You all will. You are a great player. The team is really good too."

We talked a little bit about our teachers and school. Soon, the pizza arrived. We dug in and continued talking about our friends and laughing about the stupid things we've ever done.

"What is the grossest thing you've ever done?" she asked, with an interested look on her face.

"That would be to stick my hand into the toilet bowl."

"What? EWWW!"

"I had to. I kinda dropped my phone in there. It was totally gross. But the up side was that I got a new phone! So what is the grossest thing you've ever done?"

"That would be to drink liquid eggs. I had no choice. It was a dare Beth gave me."

"Sick. But maybe I'll try it some day. HAHA."

"Gross. Wanna go now?"

"Sure." I paid the bill, which came to about 30 bucks.

"Let's split the bill." She said.

"No it's cool."

"Seriously. I'll pay half of it. Come on!" she pleaded.

"Alright." I conceded. And by the look on her face, she would have made anyone concede. Oh she was so pretty and cute!

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

Dinner was enjoyable. We talked and he made me laugh. Then we split the bill and left the place. We walked along the road side. The breeze was nice and cool. It was perfect. We walked and shared stuff about ourselves. Every soon we had walked all the way back home!

"So where is your place?" he asked.

"It's over at that street." I pointed to the Rose Street.

"Okay I'll walk you home then." When we reached in front of my house, I said, "So this is me. Thanks for a great time."

"Hope you enjoyed yourself." He shoved his hands into his pockets nervously, shifting his feet.

"Yeah I did. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah. How about next Saturday?" he asked. OMG he asked me out again!

"Sounds good. But I have a soccer match in the morning." I stayed calm, even though my heart was beating really hard and fast in my chest.

"I'll pick you up after that."

"Where will we be going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well, I can't wait." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Me neither. So I'll see you Saturday?"

"Yeah." I nodded. Then I did something totally unlike me. I tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek! I don't even know what possessed me to do that. He stood there in shock. I turned away and I could feel my face heating up furiously. I didn't know what to do so I ran into my house and slammed the door behind me.

WHAT THE HECK DID I DO?

"What's wrong Liz?" Casey asked concernedly. "What happened?"

"Case I did something totally stupid…" I moaned.

"What?"

"I kissed him on the cheek and he just stood there and I didn't know what to do so I ran in here." I rambled on.

"Whoa slow down! Don't worry Liz he probably didn't know how to react. Guys can be slow that way. Give him time."

"What if he thinks I'm some kind of freak?"

"If he really likes you like I think he does, then he won't think you're a freak okay?"

"Case I'm such a freak!"

"No you're not. Now you go take a shower and rest. We'll see what happens okay?"

"ARGH I'm such a freak!" I said before running up to my room. I dug in my closet for my pyjamas and tried to erase whatever that happened from my mind. I took a cold shower, hoping it would erase everything from my head, but it didn't. I plopped on my bed, resigned to the fact that I would remember this embarrassing moment forever for the rest of my life. My handphone rang a few minutes later. It was Edwin. I was so prepared to reject the call, but then I thought better of it and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Listen, you don't have to say anything to me because you're probably mad at me for being a loser just now. It was just that I was kinda surprised. I'm really sorry. But you made me feel like the happiest person on earth just now, so yeah. Thanks."

"Oh. Don't say sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Liz. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"No… it should be me…"

"Okay it's none of us. So listen, I just wanted to wish you goodnight and uh.. I'll see you on Monday okay?"

"Yeah okay…"

"Goodnight Liz. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

* * *

** So what do you all think? Please read and review! Thanks a lot people! (:**


End file.
